The Free World
by lifeOFillusions
Summary: in times of war... love is the only strong weapon that makes yoo live. this is 5 years after book 6... dracoherm, ginnyharry... every chapter different p.o.v...from hermdracoginnyharry...


Authors Note:

I do not own Harry Potter.. i am just a huge fan... so please bear with me. Thanks for reading and review...

**CHAPTER ONE**

**The Death Eater's lover...**

Six years after the return of power of the evil Lord Voldemort, on a dark alley way, a new and young Auror runs as fast as she could to protect herself from the death eaters that is going after her. She kept on carressing her body trying to check if her wand or her invinsible cloak is with is with her, and still there was nothing. She looked behind her fortunatly no one was still behind her, but little does she know that they were all just ahead of her.

"Going somewhere ditry blood?" a voice said in front of her as he pushed her that she dropped to the ground. "Filthy order skum! I have got you now!" that man said in a harsh whisper kneeling to her making his hood touch her face and she breathed hard when he shook her widly.

"Let her go Goyle!" a familar dark voice ordered, to this Goyle freed her from his grasp after he whispred to her coldly, "You are lucky mudblood..."

Hermione Granger just looked at the hooded man with disgust but still she kept her mouth shut knowing that if she won't she'll die in any moment. She hugged herself as she saw more of the hooded death eaters. She still felt brave, though her body was shivering with fear she tried her best to hide that fear apparatnly one of the death eaters who laughed coldly and to this she recognized that laugh.

"My, my, my... Granger is shivering, aren't we mudblood?" the girl death eater asked as she kneeled infront of hermione grabbing her chin.

Hermione tried to shook her head to free herself but the grip was so strong she felt as if she couldn't breath, "Be patient Parkinson, we don't want to kill her just _yet_. We need to extract information from her." a man said, the one that ordered goyle said grabbing Pansy's arm taking her away from Hermione, who was gasping for breath.

"I need revenge! my Zabini is already in azkaban because of this filthy dirty blood!" She cried protesting of what her leader ordered her, and tried to free herself from his grasp to hit hermione but she just gave up when she realized that there is no way she could argue with him.

"THere will be time for revenge but we need information..." he said calmly as he kneeled down infront of hermione and smirked.

"Where are your other order skum?" he asked in a haunting whisper then softly grabbed her arm, she just look at the hodded man confusly wishing she could see his eyes but all she could see is the hood she just looked at his familiar shape of the jaw and nose then she suddenly screamed in an annoying shrill when he slowly held for her other arm that has a deep fresh wound.

"I'd rather die than betray my friends!" she breathed hatefully wincing in paining but now braver as ever..

This made Pansy scoff, "That could be arranged mudblood." she said as she draw out her wand and pointed to hermione's forehead, ready to say any curse by command.

"No, not yet," he said as he lowered Pansy's hand and made the wand point to hermione's stomach, who shivered widly and covered her stomatch. "Look around, if one is here surely the others are around here somehere." he said looking at Pansy, Goyle and the other death eaters, then glanced back to PAnsy then back to Hermione, who shook her head to take his hand away when he touched her chin, "I can torture her for you..." he said coldly that made Pansy smile delighted, "Thank you.." she said as she patted his shoulders and ordered the other death eaters to go split up.

Hermione shivered even more when she was left with the head of the death eaters, she wipped off her tear as she realized that she was going to die when she felt a wand touch her wound, "Now, this won't hurt a bit..." the man said teasingly as he ran his hands through her hazel hair.

She sobbed to this feeling as if she is useless, though she knew that in any moment she would die, she wished that she could see her love for the very last time, "Don't cry hermione..." the man said as he wipped off her tears.

"What?" she whispered when she looked at her arm and gasped to see that there was no blood but a healed arm, she cried even hard as she hugged this death eater , "Draco..." she whispered to his ear lovingly.

"I am sorry, i waited till there were at earshot." he whispered to her ear and hugged her tightly as if it was the last this he'd ever do in his life time. He smelled her hair and it was still the same smell the last time they saw each other.

"I was worried, i haven't heard from you for three days... i thought... i thought..." she gasped even trying to think of the possibility that he would die, "I though voldemort found out about us... and... and..." she added as she pushed away from him and leaned her forehead to his, she can't see his eyes, so he lowered his hood so that she could see his gray eyes look at her lovingly. "I don't want to lose you draco... we don't want to lose you..." she whispered after he leaned to kiss her.

"We?" he asked worriedly grasping for her hand, and kissed it.

"We..." she repeated as her free hand took his and rested it on her stomach.

"We? we...?" he asked happily as he looked down to her stomach and hugged her tight, then kissed her softly, "We are going to be a family..." he said happily, grasping both her hands and kissed them again and again.

"Yes, draco... we can run... the order will understand..." she whispered touching his face as his head leaned to her hand. "Start our family... live in the country..." she said desparetly when she saw him shook his head.

"And live in hidding when there is war upon us... though you know that i want to be with you, you know too well that i too want to end this so that when we start a family now, we can live in peace and have a normal life..." he said leaning his forehead to hers.

"Malfoy!" a girl cried and to this they both knew that the death eaters has reaturned.

"And remember that i love you..." he said as he gave her a kiss and wounded himself, "_Silencio..."_ he said as he pointed his wand to her throat so that no one can hear her, "Take this..." he said as he took his invinsibility cloak and covered it to her and threw his wand away...

_"I love you..." _she mouthed and he nodded to this after they gave a thier kiss.

"Malfoy what happened?" pansy asked just in time that draco crawled three feet away from the crying hermione and covered his face with his hood.

"She attacked me... thank you..." he added to Goyle who handed his wand, then he chanted a spell to make his bleeding arm stop.

"How could that filthy dirty blood do that!" She wondred furiously and added disgustingly, "She was wounded!" she and Goyle helped him stand to his feet.

"I thought she was too... till she took my wand slashed my arm with it, took my invinsibility cloak and threw my wand away," he said disgustingly as he fixed his cloak and pushed a death eater to the ground when he was moving closer to where hermione was hidding, "Can't i bully?" he answered PAnsy's with a question when she asked why did he do that.

"Hermione!" about ten voices called out her name to this the death eaters looked alarmed. Looked at each other then with a pop the other four Disapparated leaving Goyle, Pansy and Draco shaking thier heads, "Bloody cowards! The dark lord will punish them" PAnsy said as she took her invinsibility cloak "We apparated or we cloak?" Goyle asked dumbly, to this Draco and PAnsy laughed,

"If you wish to be caught use your cloak." Draco said slyly to this Goyle apparated follwed by PAnsy. "We'll be together soon my love..." he muttered loud enough for hermione to hear who kept on sobbing inside the cloak. Then he Disapparated.


End file.
